


Chanyeøl

by Tina908



Series: Park Chanyeol Pairings [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Minor Violence, Murder Mystery, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Tags May Change, Violence, X-EXO Clone Park Chanyeol, X-EXO Clones (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Chanyeøl has been exiled to earth where he meets Y/N and instantly becomes obsessed with her.One day Y/N’s brother turns up dead and now Y/N needs Chanyeøl and the rest of X-EXO’s help to solve the mystery regarding her brother’s death.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Reader
Series: Park Chanyeol Pairings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145648
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beauty and the Beast Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741903) by [M_EXO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_EXO/pseuds/M_EXO). 



> English is not my first language and therefore there will be mistakes.

He was born from darkness. They all were. 

Everyone from his home planet was born that way. That’s what they were, creatures born from pain, fear and from suffering.

Chanyeøl didn’t remember how long it had been since he had been exiled to this planet. He had been wandering aimlessly around when he first arrived to the planet the humans called earth. 

He had used days to observe the humans and their behavior and while the days passed they wounds on his face and body healed until only thin scars were left.

The humans bodies seemed to be working the same way as Chanyeøl’s regarding hunger, thirst and sleep but not regarding strength, eyesight, hearing and speed.

These humans seemed hopelessly weak and pathetic compared to Chanyeøl, none of the humans seemed to have any special powers like Chanyeøl’s control over fire either.

It had been while Chanyeøl had been sitting on top of a building, observing the humans like every other day that he first saw you. 

It had been late in the evening and totally dark not that it had really mattered anyway. Chanyeøl had perfect eye sight even in the dark.

You had been coming out of the office building opposite the one Chanyeøl was on top of. The moment Chanyeøl noticed you it was like seeing the sun for the first time in days. 

Bright and beautiful to the point of almost hurtful.

Chanyeøl had been following you ever since that day. He couldn’t exactly say why but he felt so drawn to you that he couldn’t bear the thought of not being near you.

And that’s what lead him to where he was now. Following you home from work yet again.

Watching carefully from the top of one of the buildings opposite the street you were walking down of.

Chanyeøl couldn’t get enough of watching you. 

It didn’t matter what you were doing, he loved it all, whether it was watching you work or when you were brushing you teeth. 

Your increasing heart rate was what finally pulled Chanyeøl out of his thoughts. 

When he looked down at the street where you were walking he saw that you were no longer alone but that there were two men walking a few meters behind you, hastily catching up to you.

Chanyeøl had a perfect memory and he was absolutely sure that these two guys were not someone you knew and the way your heart rate would increase further with ever glance back over your shoulder made Chanyeøl focus his hearing on the conversation between the two men.

“I mean look at that skirt. She’s practically begging for it!” One whispered excitedly to the other. 

“I know right?! If she’s that desperate for attention it would practically be a crime to deny her!” The other whispered back.

Confused Chanyeøl turned his gaze back to you. 

He didn’t understand. Begging? Begging for what? 

He studied your outfit for a moment. It was one of the outfits you usually wore to work with a skirt that stopped right over your knees with a dress shirt and blazer to and Chanyeøl had never heart your beg for anything.

You wasn’t that kind of person. You were strong. Unbelievably strong. You always held your head high. 

“Let go!” Chanyeøl was once again ripped from his thoughts, this time by your frightened and yet angry outburst.

While Chanyeøl had been lost in thoughts the two men had caught up to you and now one of them were holding your wrist in his hand, trying to pull you towards him.

Hot burning anger filled Chanyeøl. 

How dared that disgusting animal to lay his hands on you against your will. 

Without taking his eyes of his target for even a second Chanyeøl stepped out over the edge of the rooftop and landed with a slight knee bent on the ground below a second later. 

Using his inhumanly speed and strength he reached his target in a blink of an eye and ripped the man away from you.

Without pausing Chanyeøl turned to the second man and punched him in the face, relishing in the sound of the man’s nose breaking and the scream of pain.

Chanyeøl then walked over to where the first man had landed and squatted down to punch the guy in the face over and over again. “How dare you lay your filthy hands on her?!”

The hot, burning anger were the only thing that filled Chanyeøl’s thoughts. 

The monster inside of him was screaming at him not to stop until he had killed that filthy animal that dared lay a hand on their human.

“St-stop! You have to stop! You’re killing him!” Your voice immediately made Chanyeøl’s hand still mid air. 

Your voice was still filled with fear but Chanyeøl had a terrible feeling that this time it was because of him.

Chanyeøl slowly turned his head to look at you. Your eyes was filled with tears that threatened to fall any second as you stared frightened at Chanyeøl.

Chanyeøl immediately let go of the unconscious man on the ground and got up but as soon as he took a step towards you, you hastily took a step back to distance yourself from Chanyeøl.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, I only wanted to-“ used his hand to gesture to your own hand and then the men on the ground.

“Y-you, you were killing him.” You once again stammered with your small voice.

Chanyeøl looked back over his shoulder and sure enough the guy Chanyeøl had been punching looked more dead than alive. “I’m sorry.” Chanyeøl said again as he turned back to face you.

“Sorry? You’re sorry?!” Slowly anger replaced the fear in your eyes. “You think that’s gonna do it?! That you can just do something like that, say sorry and then everything is okay?!” 

“I don’t know what else you want me to say.” Chanyeøl said and shrugged. “I’m not sorry for almost killing them, I’m only sorry for scaring you. I would gladly have killed them. They were hurting you.” 

“Yeah... They did.” You said quietly and with a sigh all the anger seemed to leave you then. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Chanyeøl answered with a small smile. “Please allow me to walk you home. I want to make sure nothing else happens to you.”

“Are you going to hurt me too?” You asked with a raised eyebrow even though you did everything to calm the fear still lingering in the corners of your eyes.

“Never.” The promise seemed to take away a little more of your fear as you studied him for a moment longer before you gave a single nod and then turned around and began walking again.


	2. Chapter 2

Pale eyes had been haunting your dreams the whole night so you had barely gotten any sleep and now in the very early morning the whole incident last night seemed just like a dream.

Your savior from last night was definitely not human and very dangerous but yet it hadn’t seemed like he had any intention to hurt you.

He had walked you home without speaking to you again, constantly a few steps behind you and when you had turned around after unlocking your door, he had been gone.

But when you turned on the tv the illusion of a dream was shattered.

The two men from last night had been found and brought to the hospital. Neither of them were dead but both of them were in critical condition.

With a sigh you turned of the tv and began to get ready for work.

* * *

You almost had a heart attack when you turned around after locking your front door.

Your savior from last night were standing the exact same place as you had last seen him last night. Almost as if he had never moved.

“Good morning.” He greeted with a small smile.

“W-what are you doing here?” You asked dumbfounded.

“I’m here to walk you to work.” He answered with a raised eyebrow as if he didn’t understand why you even asked.

“But why?” You then asked, still not understanding what was going on.

“To make sure you’re safe, of course.” This time there were no doubt. He definitely looked at you like you were an idiot.

“Oh, yes of course that makes so much sense. I’m sorry.” You answered sarcastically.

“I forgive you.” He said with a pleased smile.

With a defeated sigh you looked him over. “Are you actually going to walk me to work?” You asked

“Of course.” He answered seriously.

“Like that?” You asked and gestured with your hand towards his leather outfit.

“What’s wrong with this?” He asked confused.

“Well, nothing but combined with the hair, the eyes and your scares you make quite the frightening picture.” You answered.

“Do I scare you?” He asked and took a step towards you.

“You did yesterday.” You answered but didn’t take a step back like last night.

He took another step towards you but you still didn’t move. “And today?”

“I haven’t decided yet.” That was definitely a lie. You didn’t know _how_ you knew but you _knew_ that he wouldn’t hurt you.

You looked him over again and sighed as you turned to unlock your door. “If you insist on walking me to work you need something more subtle. Come in, you can borrow some of my brother’s, I think you’re about same height.”

“Where are your brother by the way? I haven’t seen him for a few days.” He asked as he followed you inside.

You paused mid step as you realized what he meant. “You have been following me.” You said accusingly as you turned around to look at him.

“Yes.” He answered calmly. Unaffected by your accusing tone.

“Why?” You demanded to know.

“Because I like watching you.” He answered with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s creepy.” You replied and raised your own eyebrow.

“I don’t care.” He answered nonchalantly and shrugged. “You’re going to be late for work with this speed.”

You huffed annoyed and actually stamped your foot before you turned around to complete your task.


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeøl looked himself over in the bathroom mirror. The clothes you had given him were all black.

Black jeans, black t-shirt, black bomber jacket and a black cap. It was clothes he had seen a lot of humans walk around in.

He didn’t really care for the whole subtle thing, he liked his leather but he didn’t want to go back to watching you from the shadows now that he had finally spoken to you and you had said he needed to be more subtle so he guessed this was how he needed to dress from now on.

Chanyeøl sighed before he turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

You were waiting for him on the other side of the door, casually leaning against the opposite wall.

When you heard the door open you looked up and when you saw his outfit you gave him a huge smile and two thumbs up. “Now that’s more like it.”

“You didn’t answer me before.” He said.

“I don’t know what you talking about.” You replied with a smirk.

Chanyeøl let out a frustrated noise. “Where’s your brother?” He asked again.

“Maybe you should apologize for stalking me and then maybe just maybe. I will think about answering you.” You replied, still with a smirk but this time you also raised your eyebrow.

With more frustrating noises, Chanyeøl stepped forward and grabbed your wrist so you had no choice but to follow him stumbling as he walked towards the front door. “No apologizing. Come on, you’re late for work.”


	4. Chapter 4

“By the way, what’s your name?” You asked him, breaking the peaceful silence that had been between you for the last few blocks.

“Chanyeøl” He answered immediately, eager for you to learn more about him.

“Where do you come from? I mean you’re obviously not human.”

“Don’t you think it’s your turn to answer my question now?” Chanyeøl couldn’t help but to try again.

“Apologize first.” You replied stubbornly and crossed your arms.

Chanyeøl sighed. He really didn’t want to apologize, mostly because he didn’t think he had done anything wrong but also because he didn’t want to lose to you. “I won’t apologize.”

“Then I guess I won’t be answering any of your questions then.”

Chanyeøl groaned. “Fine! I’m sorry! You happy now?”

“Ecstatic.” You replied and then finally answered his question. “My brother is on a business trip to the country side. Now back to my question. Where’re you from?”

Chanyeol had barely gotten his mouth open to answer before he was silenced by a delighted shout of “Y/N!”

Chanyeøl didn’t have to look towards the voice to know who it was that had yelled. It could only be your colleague, Jackson.

The one who was always around you. The one who was always flirting with you. The one Chanyeøl had thought about killing multiple times for touching you.

With a grimace of pure hatred, Chanyeøl finally moved his eyes from you to where the subject of Chanyeøl hatred were standing in front of the entrance to your company, smiling and waving happily to you.

You smiled and waved back before you started to walk over to Jackson but Chanyeøl caught your wrist before you could. “I’ll wait for you when you finish work.”

You turned your head to look at him over your shoulder. “Y-you will?” You asked shocked.

“Yes.”

“Okay!” A happy smile spread across your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decide to let Jackson Wang play the role of colleague because I needed someone really handsome to really piss of Chanyeøl


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol looked at his watch again and frowned. You were supposed to have finished work 15 minutes ago.

Now Chanyeøl wasn’t an idiot. Even though there still was a lot of things he didn’t know about earth, he had spent days watching you. 

He knew that sometimes you had to work over but because he also knew that a lot of times you got home late because you hanged out with Jackson and that was the exact reason why it bothered Chanyeøl that you hadn’t come out yet.

Another 5 minute passed and there was still no sign of you but just as Chanyeøl had decide to go inside the building and drag you out if necessary, you came out of the front entrance but you weren’t alone.

No, Jackson with you and as if that wasn’t enough he had his arm casually thrown around your shoulders as if it belonged there.

Chanyeøl felt the anger spread through his body until it felt like his entire body was on fire and he had to look himself over once to make sure that there wasn’t actually any flames coming from his body all the while he wondered how upset you would be if the killed the other man right now.

With a sigh he came to the conclusion that you would probably be really upset which was definitely not something that Chanyeøl wanted.

“Chanyeøl! You really waited!” A happy smile spread across your face when you finally turned your head and noticed Chanyeøl.

The same couldn’t be said about Jackson. His smile dropped when he noticed Chanyeøl. “Who’s that?” He asked with a frown as he gave Chanyeøl a once-over.

“Oh! This is Chanyeøl, he’s my-.”

“Boyfriend. I’m her boyfriend.” Chanyeøl interrupted with a glare at Jackson’s arm.

“Boyfriend? You didn’t mention you had gotten a boyfriend, Y/N.” Jackson asked confused but he finally removed his arm.

“W-well you see... we’re... well actually...” You stammered as you looked wide eyed from one to the other.

“It’s quite new.” Chanyeøl answered as he stepped forward to take your hand and pull you towards him.

You didn’t say anything you just stared with your mouth and eyes wide opened at where Chanyeøl was still holding your hand.

“Well, if you will excuse us, we have a date.” Chanyeøl said but he didn’t wait for an answer before he turned around and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

You kept your eyes solely on your clasped hands as the two of you walked away, trusting Chanyeøl to lead the way safely.

“Why did you say that?” You asked him puzzled.

Chanyeøl casted a quick glance at you from over his shoulder before he focused on the street in front of him again. “Say what?”

“That you’re my b-boyfriend?”

“Because you’re mine.” Chanyeøl replied and shrugged nonchalantly.

“Possessive much?” You half jokingly asked.

Chanyeøl chuckled somewhat darkly. “Very.”

You huffed annoyed. “We only just meet yesterday. You really don’t have any right to be, you know?”

Chanyeøl stopped abruptly and stood completely frozen for a moment before he turned around and cornered you against the wall.

“You would be lying if you said you didn’t feel it too. Chanyeøl said and placed one arm on each side of your head before he leaned in closer.

“F-feel what?” Chanyeøl’s face had stopped only few centimeters away from yours and the only thing you could focus on was the paleness of his eyes.

Chanyeøl starred right back at you without even blinking. “I’m a very sweet dangerous creature yet you no longer seem afraid of me.”

“You won’t hurt me.”

“No I won’t but how do you know? How do you know you can trust me? After it’s as you said, we only just meet yesterday and I spend weeks before that stalking you.” Chanyeøl then moved his right hand from the wall and stroked your chin lightly with one finger.

“I... I don’t know... I just do. I just know that I can trust you.” Chanyeøl moved even closer until just the barest amount of space were left between your faces.

“Because you feel it too. The connection between us. You know that you’re mine.”

“Then how about you? Are you’re mine too then?” You asked breathlessly.

“Of cour-“ Chanyeøl didn’t get to finish his sentence before you closed the space between you and pressed your lips to his.

* * *

”You haven’t answered my question. Where’re you from?” You asked and snuggled in closer to Chanyeøl.

After the kiss, he had taken you to the rooftop of a very tall building. You didn’t actually know where you were because you hadn’t really payed attention to your surroundings but view here was incredibly beautiful.

“A planet far from here.” Chanyeøl replied and placed a kiss on top of your head.

You were sitting next to each other. Your head on his shoulder and his hand in yours. “Then why are you here on earth?”

Chanyeøl sighed and lifted his head to look at the stars above you. “I... I had a mission but I failed so I can’t return home.”

You turned your head to look at him. He looked so sad with a big frown on his face as he looked longingly at the sky. “What was your mission.”

“It doesn’t matter.” He answered and smiled big at you. “I’m here with you now so it was worth it.”

You couldn’t help but to return his smile. You wanted desperately to know more about him, to try to understand him better but you didn’t want to press for answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
